


521.

by kookeunayeon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Minayeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24879343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookeunayeon/pseuds/kookeunayeon
Summary: just to remind y'all again, the whole minayeon au is on my twt acc @kookeunayeon ~
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana, Hirai Momo/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina, Kim Dahyun/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	521.

Nayeon was staring at the pictures of her with _Mina._ She had been staring at them for countless times. 

"What are you staring at?" Jeongyeon asked. 

Nayeon quickly turned off her phone. "Nothing!"

Jeongyeon sat beside her. She held Nayeon's shoulders and looked at something. 

"W-What are you doing?" Nayeon stuttered. 

Jeongyeon titled Nayeon's head. 

"Y-Ya!" 

Nayeon felt chills when Jeongyeon's fingers touched her neck. "J-Jeong," she called. 

Nayeon flushed when she realized that Jeongyeon was touching the small red marks on her neck. She moved away from the latter. She fixed the neckline of her shirt. "What were you thinking?!"

"Who gave you those?" Jeongyeon asked. 

Nayeon glared at her. "Obviously, you. I was with you last night, right? Did you forget it? Was that the reason why Mina made me sleep in her house?" 

"I didn't give you those, Nay," Jeongyeon confessed. 

"What?!"

"I swear!"

Nayeon slapped her own forehead. "Fuck! Are you saying?" She looked at Jeongyeon with widened eyes. 

Jeongyeon shrugged. "You left me to keep an eye on Wendy. I didn't know what happened to you since you left."

Nayeon pushed her. "Are you fucking kidding me?! Are you sure that you didn't give me these marks?!" 

"If I was the one who gave you those, you should still be lying on the bed until now because you're still too sore," Jeongyeon stated. 

"Yoo Jeongyeon!" Nayeon shouted. 

Jeongyeon laughed. "Nayeon, you know me. I do  
not give you those kinds of marks. You hated having them in that position. I know where to put them in their right places. Wanna bet if I still memorize your body?" she teased. 

Nayeon looked like she was about to explode because of the redness of her face. She fanned herself and laughed nervously. 

"What can you say?" Jeongyeon asked.

"Go to sleep, Yoo Jeongyeon," Nayeon commanded. 

"Sleep beside me."

"I always sleep beside you when we have sleepovers, duh?" 

"I'm not sleepy yet."

Nayeon stood up and pulled Jeongyeon up. "Let's go to sleep now, Jeong. I need to wake up early for tomorrow. Chef Do will scold me."

"Uh, you're the boss? Why would he scold you?"

Nayeon didn't answer. She continued walking towards her room while pulling Jeongyeon. 

"Is he treating you wrong?" 

"No. Why would he? He doesn't want people to be late. He's punctual. So as a boss, I need to go to work earlier than him," Nayeon answered. 

When they reached the room, they laid on the bed beside each other. Nayeon hugged Jeongyeon and made the latter's arm as her pillow. 

"How's your day?" Jeongyeon asked out of the blue. "I made a new friend. You know Myoui Mina, right? The one that you guys kept on asking when I was in the hospital."

"What can you say about her? Do you find her familiar?" 

"She's very familiar. I just don't get it why I can't remember her. We seemed to be very good friends before. I don't know. I have a feeling that we share something more than that."

"Don't force yourself to remember. Trust what you're feeling when she is around you. For now, get along with her. She's a Myoui. She's known all over Japan. If you're friends with her, she'll help you with the sales of the resto. Think about it," Jeongyeon said. 

"Right. The resto should be my priority now that I came back."

"Oho. You're late, Nayeon-ssi," Kyungsoo remarked. 

Nayeon frowned at him. "I arrived two minutes after you. So technically, I'm not late, Chef Do." Nayeon turned her back at Kyungsoo then walked to het office to put her bag down. She massaged her temples. "This is gonna be a long day for me," she sighed. 

"What is this?" Nayeon asked when she went out of the office. 

"You haven't seen that one yet? That's _Helianthus annuus._ I saw that when I was on my way here. That reminds me of you," Kyungsoo answered. 

"You should've just said that it is a _sunflower_ ," Nayeon commented.

"I was trying to sound smart, apparently."

"Thanks for the sunflower, Chef Do," Nayeon nonchalantly stated.

Nayeon watched the chef as he wore his uniform.

"This is gonna be a long for the both of us, Nayeon-ssi," Kyungsoo declared. 

"Unfortunately."

"Nayeon-ssi, someone's looking for you," Kyungsoo called.

Nayeon stopped typing in her laptop. "Who is it?"

"I think she's a fan."

"A fan? When did I have a fan?"

"You're an Im," Kyungsoo answered and then left. 

Nayeon stood up and decided to check the fan. When the girl saw her, she immediately smiled and bowed at Nayeon. "Annyeonghaseyo!"

Nayeon gave her an awkward smile. "Hi."

"Oh, I'm Shin Ryujin! It's nice to finally meet you, Im Nayeon unnie!" 

"Hi, Ryujin-ssi! What brings you here?" Nayeon asked. 

"I'm a fan of your brother's group! I brought my friends to eat here."

Nayeon looked at Ryujin's group. "Thank you so much! I hope you guys will always eat here."

"We will, Nayeon unnie! U-Uhm, I'm just wondering.... M-May I take a picture with you?" 

Nayeon laughed. "Sure! Sure!"

Ryujin squealed.

"Kids nowadays," Nayeon stated when she sat down on her chair. She heard a knock on her door. "Come in!"

The door revealed _Mina._

"O-Oh," Nayeon panicked. She forgot that she told Mina to visit the resto today. 

Mina raised some paperbags. "I brought lunch," she told Nayeon while showing her gummy smile. Nayeon blushed and looked away. "D-Did you cook it?"

"Yeah. I-I actually just got out from a meeting. I rushed all the way from the company to my flat to cook these," Mina answered. 

"D-Daebak!" Nayeon stood up and went to her sofa. "Let's sit here. Did you eat lunch already?"

Mina shook her head. "Did you?" Nayeon shook her head, too. "Great! Let's eat together!" Mina exclaimed and sat beside Nayeon. 

Nayeon didn't know what is the reason why her face was heating up. She thought that maybe it was because Mina's around. 

"This is so good, Mina!" Nayeon said. Mina smiled at her. "Thank you!" Nayeon hummed while eating. 

"Wait. You have something on your face," Mina spoke. "Hmm. Where?" Nayeon asked. 

"Let me remove it for you," Mina leaned closer. Nayeon flinched. She watched Mina as she look for that something. Mina felt that Nayeon was looking at her so she met Nayeon's gaze. 

"It fell off," Mina whispered. 

Nayeon felt Mina's breath against her face. _"O-Oh."_ Her eyes fell on Mina's lips. Something was pushing her to feel the latter's lips. 

"Lunch is ready, Nayeon-ssi. Let's ea—," Kyungsoo barged in and caught them. He looked at the foods on Nayeon's table and at Nayeon then left. 

Silence ate Mina and Nayeon. No one dared to speak while eating. They finished eating without talking to each other. 

Mina's phone vibrated. "I'll just take this," she broke the silence between them. Nayeon nodded. 

Nayeon sighed when Mina went out to take the call. "What was that all about?" she asked herself. 

"Hey. As much as I wanted to stay to spend some time with you, something came up in the company. I need to go," Mina explained. 

"It's fine. W-We have a lot of time next time. Don't worry, Mina."

Mina breathed out. She fixed her things unwillingly. Nayeon was amused by watching her. 

"I gotta go. See you soon, _Nayeonie_ ," Mina kissed Nayeon's cheek and then left hurriedly. Nayeon touched her cheek that was kissed by Mina. Her face was heating up again. _"What are you doing to me, Myoui Mina?"_

Mina entered her office and saw Junmyeon sitting on her chair. _Then, it hit her._

"Do you fucking know who I was with earlier?!" she asked, losing her patience. 

Junmyeon looked at her. "Were you with _her?_ "

Mina sat down and ruffled her hair. "Damn, this is so frustrating."

"I'm sorry, Mina-ya," Junmyeon apologized. 

"I cleared all my schedule after the meeting earlier just to be with her all day. Now tell me, Junmyeon, what should I do now?" Mina asked.

"I didn't know. I thought you were having your lunch all by yourself so I thought about pranking you," Junmyeon explained. "I'm really sorry."

"I-It's okay. Just don't do it again. Oh god, I'm so frustrated right now."

"Do you wanna go out with me? It's all on me. You know, peace offering before I leave Japan for business trips until next year," Junmyeon asked. 

"You're leaving?" Mina asked. "Yep. My schedule is occupied until next year for business trips. I just want to spend the whole day with my favorite buddy," Junmyeon answered. 

Mina sighed. "Let's go you asshole."

**Author's Note:**

> just to remind y'all again, the whole minayeon au is on my twt acc @kookeunayeon ~


End file.
